


How Claude von Riegan and Lysithea von Ordelia Became Fortress Knights During the Unification War

by denpring, slotumn



Series: Lysiclaude NSFW Workout [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Clothing Kink, Creampie, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Illustrations, Light Dom/sub, Lysiclaude NSFW Workout, Multiple Orgasms, My Unit | Byleth Is Doing Their Best, NSFW Art, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: [Contains NSFW illustrations]The Golden Deer's reunion at Garreg Mach after five years was a heartwarming event, to say the least.Everyone made it, despite the five tumultuous years of war; Teach was alive; the scheme to fight back against the Empire was already in motion, starting with cleaning up the monastery to be inhabitable again.And Claude von Riegan, leader of the Leicester Alliance.Was busy fucking dancer Lysithea against the gate walls instead of helping.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Lysiclaude NSFW Workout [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164239
Kudos: 9
Collections: Lysiclaude NSFW Workout Bingo





	How Claude von Riegan and Lysithea von Ordelia Became Fortress Knights During the Unification War

**Author's Note:**

> Writer note: I could have just made this pure porn. But the scene at the end was too good to pass up. 
> 
> Artist note: I've actually drawn Lysiclaude art with almost this exact composition before... including the spanking... oh well, there can never be too much Lysiclaude spanking art, right?

The Golden Deer's reunion at Garreg Mach after five years was a heartwarming event, to say the least. 

Everyone made it, despite the five tumultuous years of war; Teach was alive; the scheme to fight back against the Empire was already in motion, starting with cleaning up the monastery to be inhabitable again.

"You really couldn't wait until— ah!"

And Claude von Riegan, leader of the Leicester Alliance. 

Was busy fucking a dancer against the gate walls instead of helping. 

"Nope, not when you showed up looking like that— ugh, so _tight_ —"

Not just any dancer, though. 

He was specifically fucking Lysithea, who became the designated battlefield dancer for their class after winning the White Heron Cup five years ago. Back then, Claude honestly thought Lysithea being a dancer was more cute and funny than alluring or seductive or any other words typically associated with the job.

But today, she showed up as all of that and more, and it struck him right in the dick.

Seriously, murdering a man should _not_ have been that sexy to look at, Claude thought, pausing his thrusts to kiss her and move his hand towards her chest. The outfit was flowy and left little to the imagination, and tugging the top off to reveal her breasts was as easy as he imagined. They were still tiny, to fit with the rest of her slim figure— the same one that slashed and blasted and twirled through all those bandits earlier. 

(Said bandits were currently on the ground as corpses, not too far away from them, and were included in the things they were supposed to be cleaning up, but whatever.)

Combat, dance, sex— there was probably some poignant way of describing the connection between those things, but at the moment, all he cared about was how her cunt squeezed even tighter when he sucked on her nipple. 

"Ah..."

Much to his surprise, Lysithea didn't resist when he began sucking hickeys onto her skin, from the top of her breasts to all over her neck; probably because she could heal them up right away, but of course, his mind automatically went to the thought of what it would be like if she didn't.

Dancing with _his_ bite marks, _his_ cum dripping down her thighs, for everyone to see and know.

A groan rose in his chest. 

"Turn around," he said, unhooking her arms off from around his neck. 

She did, surprisingly easily, hands placed on the wall. He saw her shiver when he pushed the skirt panel aside, exposing her from the middle of her back to feet. It made for an amazing view— slim legs spread apart, perky rear sticking out, pussy dripping and begging to continue being fucked open. 

He just had to tease her some more, by groping her ass while rubbing the head of cock against her clit, until she began rutting back against him with impatient whines. 

"Hurry it up," she breathed, looking back to scowl at him. "Anyone can pass by, we really need to get back to work soon, so for saints' sake— oh!"

Her head dropped back down when he slammed in. It only took a few deep strokes for her to come, with moans she completely failed to hold back. 

"Aw, it's fine, Lys, you can be louder," Claude chuckled, no doubt annoying her further. "People aren't going to hear and come by, or anything— but even if they did, you'd be into that, right? Being watched while you get fucked in the open like an animal?"

Her pussy clenched again, despite the recent orgasm. 

"You can't just _assume_ those kinds of things, Claude," she squeaked, doing her best to sound severe saying his name, but it just connected right into the next string of moans when he began moving again. "C-Claude, Claude, I'm close— _mmh!_ "

"See, you do have an exhibitionist streak," he said, squeezing her ass again. "Takes that to be a dancer, right? You always did like people recognizing and praising you!"

"That's, not it!"

Her pitch went up in a dead giveaway. 

"Then do you just like me recognizing and praising you? Because I'll do it plenty more, if that's the case," he said, then leaned forward to drop his voice into a whisper. "But I'll make sure everyone else sees what an adorable little pervert you are, too."

"You have it— completely wrong— _AH!_ "

Lysithea's desperate mutters of denial were cut off with a slap to her ass. 

"Come on now, Lysithea," he tsked. "If you keep being a bad, dishonest girl, I'll have no option but to punish you like this."

Lysithea didn't speak for a while, but he didn't stop pounding into her, admiring how her pale flesh was turning red where he spanked it. 

Several ragged breaths later, she managed to say,

"Fine, then, do your worst!"

Claude grinned. 

* * *

Byleth ran towards the direction of the scream, sword drawn and ready to fight. 

All of the bandits should have been taken care of, but one never knew— maybe some were hiding behind the rubbles, waiting for a chance at a surprise attack. 

The gate area, where the scream came from, was being cleaned up by Claude and Lysithea, who were normally more than capable of defending themselves; but neither of them specialized in close range combat, so if a bandit jumped them with a knife or something while they were cleaning up the area—

"Ohh— ah! Please, I'm sorry— I'm sorry, I do like it, so forgive, me, mmh!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific than that! What do you like, exactly?"

—Byleth skidded to a halt by the gate.

"I, I like— what you're doing to me now, I like getting fucked and, nnh, bred with your cock, where anyone can, hah, walk by and see me...!"

That. 

Did not sound like a bandit attack. 

Claude's chuckle, as well as wet noises came from other side of the gate. 

"And you like doing it in this slutty little dancer outfit—" 

_SLAP!_

"—while getting your ass fingered and spanked, remember that!"

Byleth sheathed her sword and did a 180 degree turn.

"Yes, so please, fuck my ass next— ah, I'm coming, Claude— !!!"

"Oh, I will— _ngh_ , can't let, any of your greedy holes go to waste...!"

The air filled with squeals, growls, and other general dying animal sounds as the professor made an important resolution to herself:

"So much, inside..."

Next week, she was going to reclass both of them into Fortress Knights and make them wear the armor around the monastery.

* * *

On [Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/87818417)

**Author's Note:**

> [Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo](https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09) is ongoing, please check it out!!  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)  
>   
> [Writer twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> [Artist twitter](https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09)  
> 


End file.
